Venturian Candidate: What Really Happened
by Lanakila91
Summary: This is a story about what really happened on the episode of the Ventruian Candidate. Casey loves power, so what does she do to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Venturian Candiadate: What Really Happened**

**This is the story about Casey's hunger to win the school election. Just like a true politician Casey will stop at nothing to win.**

Casey has just found out about the school elections. She was so excited until Emily burst her bubble telling her that no one at her new school cared about elections unless you were a SCHLEPPER!!!! Now supposedly Schleppers are always president, no matter what. But Casey wanted to be president, Casey needed to be president, Casey liked power. So she decides to run against Sheldon Schlepper, but little does she know, her copycat stepbrother will do the same.

So Casey walked to the front office with her friend Emily and Emily nominated Casey for school president.

"Thanks Em, you're the best" Casey said

"No problem Casey, but I don't think your going to win." Emily said

Then there was a crackle over the loud speaker and a voice was heard.

"Students, we have a new candidate running for School President, Casey MacDonald."

------------------------------------------

Sheldon Schlepper was standing by his locker when he heard the news. He was so mad that he nearly slammed his locker closed on his hand. He knew he could beat Casey MacDonald, I mean this was only her first school year hear and he has to win because he is a Schlepper. But little does he know he has another surprise coming to him.

------------------------------------------

Derek was talking to Sam when he heard Casey was running for School President. He couldn't let Casey have any power of his school, so he had to do something about it. So he had Sam walk into the front office and nominate Derek for president. If anyone was going to rule the school, it would be Derek, because he would not let an outsider rule.

------------------------------------------

Then another crackle was heard over the loud speaker,

"Students, we have another new candidate running fro School President, Derek Venturi"

------------------------------------------

Casey screamed when she heard the news.

"Emily, I should have seen this coming, since I signed up to run for school president, Derek has too to. Derek takes everything away from me!!! UGH!!!" Casey said.

"Casey, calm down, I highly doubt Derek will win" Emily said trying to sound sincere.

"Emily you know as well as I do that Derek will win, everyone knows that whatever Derek wants Derek gets. But I won't let him take my title" Casey said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" questioned Emily.

"Oh you'll see Em, you'll see"

------------------------------------------

Sheldon almost passed out when he heard that Derek was running. He knew that the election was over right then and there. Everyone would vote for Derek because Derek is cool, everyone loves Derek, but Derek won't win, not if Sheldon could help it.

------------------------------------------

When Casey got home from school, she could wait to tell her family the news, unfortunately Derek had got to them first.

"Casey, did you here the great news?" Nora asked.

"What great news?" Casey asked.

"That Derek is running for school president" Nora said.

"Oh yeh I did, you all probably wont care, but I'm running for school president too" Casey said.

"Honey, we care, what makes you think we wouldn't?" Nora asked.

"Oh well, because Derek told you all first, so I figured once you hear it for a second time it just doesn't seem as good" Casey said.

"Oh no we are so happy, I just hope that it doesn't cause any fight between you and Derek" Nora said.

"Oh no worries mom, I am going to go and talk to Derek right now about the elections" Casey said

"Alright, see ya later Case" Nora said.

Then Casey bounded up the stairs and knocked on Derek's door.

"Who is it?" Derek asked through the door.

"Casey, I need to talk to you about the school elections" Casey said.

"Alright come in" Derek said

So Casey opened the door and walked in.

"Derek, I want you to drop out of the election" Casey said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Derek said, "There is no way I am dropping out of the election"

"Okay, okay, name your price, I will do anything for you to drop out" Casey said.

"Anything" Derek said a smirk spreading across his face.

"Yes anything, I really want to win this election." Casey said.

"Okay, meet me in my room tonight at 11:00 pm and I'll tell you what you have to do, if you do it then I will drop out, but if you don't then you will just have to deal." Derek said.

"Okay" Casey said, "See you at 11"

"Oh yeh" Derek said getting a box from under his bed, "Wear this."

Then Derek through the box at Casey. Casey went to open it,

"Don't open it until 10:30...because it will take you 30 minutes to put on" Derek said with a smirk.

Casey left Derek's room with the box and went to her own room. She was tempted to open the box, but she never did. She didn't want to risk her chance of Derek not dropping out of the election. Casey lays down on her bed and thinks about how she can get Sheldon to drop out, she figures she will just use the same approach she used with Derek. Then she went downstairs to see if her mom needed help with dinner.

"Hey Mom, you need any help?" Casey asked

"No honey, it's okay, why don't you go get started on your homework" Nora suggested.

Casey then ran upstairs to her room to start on her homework. When she got up to her room, her eyes landed on the box. Then she looked at her clock, it said 5:30 in red letters, she didn't know if she could stand waiting 5 hours until looking in that box. So she tried to take her mind off of it by getting her backpack and starting her homework. She just finished her English assignment when her mom called her down for dinner. She looked at her clock again, it said 6:30, she didn't how much longer she could wait until she could open that box.

Down at dinner Derek kept staring at her. She was starting to get kinda creeped out. She wanted to know what Derek was thinking.

Derek kept thinking about what was going to happen tonight. You see Derek has had a thing for Casey ever since she has moved in. So when Casey offered to do anything for him he knew exactly what he wanted her to do, and he can't wait until 11.

After dinner and dessert Casey went up to her room to finish her homework. When she got up there she looked at her clock again, 8:30 it said.

"Jeez, when will time start going faster" She thought.

So she opened up her math book to do the homework, once she was finished she looked at the clock again, 9:15 it said. Then she decided to do the last assignment of the night. Her science homework was pretty easy it didn't take her long to finish it, when she looked at the clock at the end of that it was only 10:00. She didn't know if she could endure another 30 minutes of just sitting and waiting. So she decided to write some poetry and get her emotions out, it turns out she didn't have any emotions to get out except anxiousness, but she didn't know how to express that so she sat there for what seemed like eternity staring at a black piece of paper. When she decided to look at the clock again it said 10:30 and she jumped off the bed to see what was in the box, when she opened the box she gasped….

A/N If you wanna know what is in the box you better review….because I won't update without 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Venturian Candidate: What Really Happened**

Chapter 2

What happened last time:

_When she decided to look at the clock again it said 10:30 and she jumped off the bed to see what was in the box, when she opened the box she gasped…_

In the box Casey found a 'Very Sexy Black Merrywidow' (A/N: To see a pic of what she will be wearing go too http://www2. was shocked.

"Why would Derek of people want to see me in this" Casey thought.

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to figure out how to get into this monstrosity. When she got it on she walked over to her mirror, she felt very odd. She felt almost like a slut for doing anything for Derek while wearing this. But she just shrugged her shoulders again, put on her robe, and walked out the door.

Derek was laying on his bed when he heard a knock at his door. He looked over at his clock and noticed it was 11:05 pm. She was late. Derek was eager though so he shrugged it off. Then he walked over to the door.

"Your late" he said when he opened the door.

"Sorry Derek, but it took awhile to put this thing on" Casey said, "Why do you have this anyway?"

"Oh well, you know me and my 'bimbos'" Derek said using air quotes.

"Ugh…I do not even wanna know who wore this last" Casey said.

"Karen Evans" Derek said with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Gross….anyway….what do I need to do for you to make you drop out of the election?" Casey asked.

"Hmm…" Derek said, "Well…"

"Well what?" Casey asked

"First you have to take off the robe, because you don't look sexy in that" Derek said.

Casey did as she was told and took off the robe. Derek whistled.

"You look better than Karen Evans in that" Derek said.

Casey smiles, Karen Evans was well known as the hottest girl in school.

"Um…thanks Derek" Casey said.

"Now, I want you to lay down on my bed" Derek said.

So Casey layed down on Derek's bed. Then Derek went over to his desk drawer and took out a camera. He started taking pictures of Casey.

"Casey you look hot!" Derek said, "Now look at me like you want to pounce on me, like getting some of the Derek is your lifetime goal"

So Casey tried her best to do what Derek said.

"Very good Casey" Derek said as he snapped his final photo, "Now come over here to me and close your eyes"

So Casey walked over to Derek and closed her eyes. Derek leaned in to kiss her. Casey opened her eyes in shock, was Derek the hottest guy in school, and her stepbrother kissing her. She had no choice but to kiss him back because she really wanted to win. The Derek moved to the straps and started to pull them down. Casey grabbed his hand.

"Derek, don't" Casey said.

"Case if you really want me to drop out then you should let me do what I want to do" Derek said.

"Is winning really worth letting my stepbrother grope me?" Casey thought-asked herself.

"Well, Derek, yeh I don't think I can let you do this to me. I have principles," Casey said.

"Casey, you know that this is a popularity contest and without me dropping out your toast." Derek said.

"Well…." Casey said.

"Casey, would it help if I told you I liked you" Derek asked.

"Are you just saying that to get into my pants?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I am not going to get into your pants, I am going to go far….but not like that far. Maybe pull the straps down and then you could leave. Ya know, just a quick make-out session" Derek said.

Casey thought about it for a moment.

"Okay Derek, I guess I could deal with that" Casey said.

So Derek locked the door and they made out for the rest of the night. Casey went back to her bedroom and fell asleep at like 1:30 am.

"Maybe I like Derek too" Casey thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Casey woke up the next day, which was Saturday, at about 9:00 am. She was still wearing that thing that Derek wanted her to wear. She took it off an put on some PJ pants and a tank top. She walked into the hallway and then to Derek's room. Derek was sleeping soundly and with a smile on his face. Casey leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Derek's lips. Then she went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

A/N: Sorry it is kinda short and it might be a little rushed, but I was distracted and you guys were pressing me to update. So I will update when I have about 5 reviews. Anyway…I think I have 11 know so when I have 16 reviews I will update!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Venturian Candidate: What Really Happened **

Chapter 3

Where we left off in Chapter 2: _Casey woke up the next day, which was Saturday, at about 9:00 am. She was still wearing that thing that Derek wanted her to wear. She took it off an put on some PJ pants and a tank top. She walked into the hallway and then to Derek's room. Derek was sleeping soundly and with a smile on his face. Casey leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Derek's lips. Then she went downstairs to eat some breakfast._

A/N: Okay…here we go with chapter 3...hope you all like it……

When Casey got to the kitchen she saw her mother over the stove cooking something.

"Morning Mom, what for breakfast?" Casey asked.

"What I always make on Saturday mornings, scrambled eggs, sausage, pancakes and bacon" Nora said.

"Mmmm…well it smells delicious, I am going to go watch TV, call me when it's ready" Casey said

Then she walked out into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She looked over to the recliner. That was Derek's chair. She was remembering things that she has seen happen in that chair. Karen Evans, Morgan Hubert, Hailey Hubert, Geneve Dubois, the entire cheerleading team, and then the entire drill team, I think he even had a flute player in his chair once. All those girls, and last night Derek told her he liked her. Her, his dorky stepsister, the opposite of cool, 'Klutzilla' none the less. Casey her someone coming downstairs, she turned her head, it was Derek. Derek caught her glance and locked eyes with her, but Casey quickly looked away. She felt bad after what she did last night. It wasn't like her. Derek plopped down in his chair and said a barely audible good morning to Casey.

"So, Derek, have any good dreams last night" Casey asked, hoping he wouldn't remember about what they did.

"Yeh, I had a pretty sweet one about you" Derek said.

"Whoa…was this before or after or little late night make-out session" Casey asked

"After…of course…..it was really nice….it wasn't anything bad okay Case, it was actually one of my G rated dreams" Derek said with a smirk, " And I want it to come true, So Casey, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight" Derek asked.

"Um……" Casey thought biting her lip, "Um….sure why not…after last night I have some mixed feelings about you, and I want to figure them out"

"Alrighty then, be ready by 7 okay," Derek said. Then he stole the remote from Casey who hadn't turned on the TV yet because she was in deep thought about Derek's many many girls he has had in his oh so famous recliner.

"Derek!!! I was going to watch TV!!!! Ugh…you can be so annoying you know" Casey screamed.

"Case, you know you love it!" Derek said.

"Yeh, well, your just so…ugh!" Casey screamed, then she stormed up to her room.

"Ugh why does Derek have to be such a jerk…we were having a nice conversation and then he ruins it by turning into his jerky self…well if he wants to be a jerk then I will just be exactly what he wants, and when we are with the family he knows he can look, but not touch…Derek Venturi you better watch out, because this girl is going to make you drool…." Casey muttered to herself.

So Casey went to take a shower. After her shower, she walked back to her room, and luck for her Derek was coming upstairs for his morning shower. Derek caught a look at her all wet wearing just a towel, his jaw would have hit the floor if it was possible. Casey saw his reaction and she knew that her plan was working.

"Like what you see Derek" Casey asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Um….uhh….um…uh…" Derek was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought" Casey said as she walked away.

When she got to her room, she shut the door and opened up a drawer in her dresser she labeled her 'slut drawer' because of what it contained, it contained clothes Casey wore back at her old school, when she was head cheerleader and she was the school hottest chick, but when she came to live with Derek and go to his school, she decided a new look was necessary. So she became the 'grade grubber' she is today. Out of that drawer she grabbed a mini black leather skirt, and a tight pink spaghetti strap tank top. It ended just above her belly, and today she thought she would wear her cherry belly button ring. (A/N: Casey, in this fic and in my head, was a crazy girl at her old school…so if anything she is wearing sound of out character…I want her to be because I thought it would add spice to the story) She looked in the mirror, her hair was resting on her shoulders…more like sticking to her shoulders because it was still wet, the only thing she was missing was her signature smoky eyed look and burgundy lipstick. Then she decided on a pair of black kitten heel flip flips. She knew she looked hot. When Casey came downstairs to eat with the family they all gasped. Nora and Lizzie thought that that Casey had disappeared, but it looked like she was back. George and Edwin's eyes bugged….they were used to Casey dressing professionally, this looked like a Halloween costume. All Marti said was that she thought Casey looked pretty. Derek, that was the expression she wanted, his eyes looked like they were about to fly out of his head...and that is exactly what Casey wanted to happen. So she sat down at the table and started to eat. She was sitting across from Derek, and she thought she would freak him out a little bit. So she slipped off her shoes and started to drag her toes up his leg, it looked as if he were about to choke.

"So…um…Casey…what do you have planned for today?" Asked Nora

"Well….I will probably go to the mall and buy a new outfit, then I have a dinnerdate at 7." Casey said.

"Oh…that's nice, who's the boy?" Nora asked

"Take a wild guess, he's close to the family" Casey said, eyes locked on Derek.

"Um..is it Sam, because I don't want to go through that again" Lizzie said.

"Nope, guess again" Casey said

They followed Casey's gaze, and saw she was staring intently at Derek.

"Is it…Derek?" They all asked.

"Ding Ding Ding" Casey said.

"WHAT!!!!" They all screamed.

A/N: I know it's short….but you all met my requirements…so I thought I should update.

SO now…my next update will be when I see that my review counter is up to 22.


	4. Chapter 4

**Venturian Candidate: What Really Happened **

Chapter 4

Where we left off in chapter 3:

"_Is it…Derek?" They all asked._

"_Ding Ding Ding" Casey said._

"_WHAT!!!!" They all screamed._

A/N: I know I don't have 22 reviews yet……but my group members do not need me nor want me looking over there shoulders while they work, so I decide to write Chapter 4……y'all are so lucky I go to a technology school!!!!

"How could you be going on a date with Derek?!" George asked.

"Casey, he's your brother!" Nora said.

"Step, mom, he's my step brother!!!" Casey screamed

"Whoa Case, calm down." Lizzie said.

"Calm down, Calm down!! You expect me to calm down, when my mother is criticizing my dinner date tonight because she married his father!!! NO!!! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! I WILL TAKE MY FOOD TO MY ROOM AND EAT ALONE!!!!" Casey screamed. Then she grabbed her food and ran upstairs.

"Not that this breakfast wasn't riveting, I think I'll go upstairs and talk to Casey" Derek said.

"Oh no you won't" George said, "You will stay down here and have a talk with Nora and I after breakfast"

"Ugh……what kinda talk are we going to have??" Derek asked

"You will soon find out son, you will soon find out" George said as he took a big bite of eggs.

Casey was up in her room crying. She had black rivers running down her cheeks.

"Why is everyone always against me??" Casey asked herself, "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to go out with Derek is there? I mean it's not my fault my mother married his father. And we can hardly think of eachother as siblings because we got thrown into the same house when we were 15. We were as predictable as Greg and Marsha hooking up. But Greg ended up hooking up with is stepmom" Then Casey snorted at the thought of Derek hooking up with her mother.

Then Casey heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Casey shouted at the mysterious knocker. He or she obviously ignored him and opened up the door.

"Casey, are you okay?" The knocker asked.

"Derek, leave me alone. I'm fine, I just want to be alone" Casey said

"Hey, I had to sneak up here…you have no idea how hard that is when you have both authority figures at both ends of the escape." Derek said with a laugh

Casey smiled, "Well, then I guess I am happy that you snuck up here just to see if I'm okay"

"Only the best for the woman I love" Derek said

"Wait what???" Casey asked

"I said I love you Case," Derek repeated

Casey was speechless, what was she supposed to say. She didn't know is she loved him back.

"Um…Derek…um…I love you too" Casey said.

Then Derek pulled her into a hug.

"Casey, I gotta go…I'm supposed to meet Sam and some other people at the mall to see a movie." Derek said, "Oh yeah, and Dad and Nora are taking the kids to the Natural History Museum."

"Okay, good…then I have some time alone to think" Casey said, "I waited up at the top of the stairs for you, then I heard Mom and George say something about wanting to talk to you…what happened to that?"

"Oh…well…Lizzie suggested they go check out the new exhibit on Spanish Pirates (A/N: I'm in Spanish class tee hee) at the museum and I guess they forgot"

"Oh okay" Casey said.

Then Casey heard the front door slam twice…she wanted to wait for everyone to leave before she went downstairs. Once she was sure everyone was gone she went downstairs to make a sandwich. While she was in the kitchen she heard the garbage cans making a lot of noise…she was scared that it was a killer or something in the backyard so…like a stupid chick in a horror movie, she goes outside to see what the commotion was. It was only Sheldon Schelepper looking for evidence on Derek…so the he could win the election.

"Sheldon…what the hell are you doing??" Casey asked.

"Looking for evidence on Derek so that he will lose the election" Sheldon said.

"Well……what would you say if I asked you to drop out of the election" Casey said the wheels turning in her head.

"I would laugh in your face HA HA HA" Sheldon said.

"What could I do to make you drop out of the election?" Casey asked.

"Casey…nothing could make me drop out of this election" Sheldon said.

"Well…I beg to differ" Casey said, "Come with me" Then Casey walked up the stairs and told Sheldon to sit on her bed. Then she went to grab the box that Derek gave her and changed into it in the bathroom, she put her bathrobe on and walked into her bedroom.

"Now Sheldon, are you sure there is nothing that will change your mind?" Casey asked as she slowly took off her robe.

Sheldon's eyes bugged out and he lowered his jaw.

A/N: REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Venturian Candidate: What Really Happened **

Chapter 5

Where we left off: Sheldon's eyes bugged out and he lowered his jaw.

A/N: Now I know the thought of Casey and Sheldon is just gross….but just wait….I think I have something in my brain that will make all you Dasey lovers very very happy.

So….on I go

"Casey….why are you wearing that??" Sheldon asked

"Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon, I thought you would know by now, figuring out that your entire family is involved in politics." Casey said, "and I'm doing whatever it takes to win" She whispered in his ear.

"Casey, why…why would you objectify yourself like that?" Sheldon asked, "I respected you as a human being and now your willing to do anything to win the school elections, now city elections maybe, but school…c'mon"

"Fine, then if you don't drop out I will start a vicious rumor about you, and Emily is my best friend, so, you know it will get around school" Casey said.

"Casey, what can you do to me that is so bad. I am already an outcast, the only thing I will have would be the office." Sheldon said.

"Oh boo hoo poor Sheldon. I'm Klutzilla, I'm a grade grubber, I'm Derek Venturi's stepsister, God's gift to women, what do you think I have. I get asked everyday by girls at school if I've seen Derek naked. UGH!!! I'm tired of it, being president would make me feel better about myself. I want to separate from Casey the Kltuz and Casey the grade-grubber, and become Casey School President." Casey said.

"Well…your family has not always been School President have they?" Sheldon asked.

"You won't be the black sheep if you don't win, so I'll say this once, Not even your body can get me to drop out of the election, now if you would kindly give me some dirt on Derek so that he will drop out, it would be greatly appreciated" Sheldon said.

"No need, Derek dropped out, and I'm dropping out too….your right Sheldon, nothing is worth objectifying my body, thanks" Casey said.

Then Sheldon bolted out of the house. Then, about an hour after Sheldon left Derek came through the front door. When he came in she practically jumped on him. She immediately kissed him, she felt guilty about what she almost did with Sheldon.

"Whoa, Casey what's the occasion?" Derek asked.

"Well, Derek, I need to talk to you" Casey said.

"Okay, shoot" Derek said

"Well, I almost did something that will probably make you mad" Casey said.

"C'mon Casey, you can do no wrong" Derek said.

"I almost did something with Sheldon Shclepper so that we would drop out of the election" Casey said.

"Casey, did you do anything?" Derek asked.

"No, but I almost did, which makes me feel guilty. I mean all he did was see me in that thing you had me wear last night and that was about it" Casey said.

"Well, as long as he didn't touch you I'm okay" Derek said.

"Oh thank god" Casey said as she leaned in for a kiss. They sat on the couch kissing passionately when there family walked in. They didn't hear the door until they heard Nora scream.

A/N: No update until my review are up into 30….or at least 27!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Venturain Candidate: What Really Happened **

Chapter 6

Where we left off_: "Oh thank god" Casey said as she leaned in for a kiss. They sat on the couch kissing passionately when there family walked in. They didn't hear the door until they heard Nora scream. _

A/N: Did you enjoy my last update….I got many reviews and I think you. Also I didn't have Casey do anything with Sheldon because a lot of people were all like eew….gross….so I decided to change it. This might be the last chapter….it depends on if I can end it correctly. I dunno…..you will certainly see though.

Casey and Derek jumped apart.

"Shit" Derek said under his breath

"Derek" Casey said hitting his chest.

"What is going on here?" George asked.

"Well….I dunno exactly how to explain it." Casey said.

"Well, why don't we start from the beginning?" Nora asked

"Because the beginning is pretty embarrassing on my part" Casey said.

"How?" Nora asked

"I'll show you" Derek said jumping up from the couch and running up to his room.

"Derek get back here" George yelled at him.

"George let him go, you will know all you need to know when he gets what he needs" Casey said.

When Derek came back downstairs he had a pack of pictures.

"How are some pictures going to help?" asked Lizzie.

"Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, go to your room, when this is sorted out we will talk to you then" George said, he had a feeling that what was in those pictures was not going to be age appropriate.

"Here" Derek said handing the pictures to Nora and George. When they opened them they gasped, it was Casey, in lingerie.

"When were these taken?" Nora questioned.

"Last night" Derek said.

"Yeah mom, I was only going to do this to have Derek drop out of the school elections, but it turned into something different" Casey said.

"After one night?!?!?!" George and Nora said at the same time.

"Yeah, mom, you know how love is" Casey says.

"And Dad, remember when you told me I would be able to tell when I'm in love, well, ever since Casey moved in I felt these weird feelings. I can't explain it, but I could just tell" Derek said.

"But your…your….your siblings" Nora said

"No…we are step siblings" Casey said.

"You know Nora, that would explain a lot" George said.

"Like what?" Nora said questioning him.

"Well, why Derek tried to break up Sam and Casey, why the always fight, why Casey is always making fun of Derek's bimbos, it explains the phenomenon of them." George said.

"Yeah, your right" Nora said

"Well, then….what is the verdict?" Derek asked.

"Well…..I guess we can't stop you, so we might as well deal with it, but remember guys keep it G rated, we have young children living in this house." Nora said.

Derek and Casey leaned in to hug eachother, then they kissed, a very long kiss I might add, they were interrupted by someone clearing there voice.

"Oh sorry" they said.

Then, after everyone was called out of there rooms, Lizzie and Edwin were talking as they walked down the stairs.

"They finally realized what we have known since the day we moved in" Lizzie said.

"Yeah teenagers sure are weird" Edwin said "So when do we hit that stage?"

Lizzie laughed and hit him in the chest. Nora saw that and thought, "Like brother like brother, like sister liker sister"


End file.
